memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Siren-X Returns/Chapter 2
At the base one of the marines is guarding the base but then is stabbed by Siren-X and quietly dragged into the woods and she gets out some clothes and she changes into them and gets dirt and puts some on her shirt and ripped her pant leg a bit, and pretends to be Laurel from Earth-1 and staggers out of the woods and shouts to Will. Will, help me! I have been attacked! Earth-X Laurel says as she walks towards the base. Will runs to her. Laurel what happened? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him and explains. Siren-X tried to kill me, she chased me into the woods and she just kept coming after me, where is Typhuss Earth-X Laurel says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. He's scouting ahead to see if he can spot her Will says as he takes her to the medic. The medic treats her wounds. Tyson to Kira Will says as he tapped his combadge. In downtown Star City on top of a building Red Arrow activates his com. Kira here, what is it, Will Typhuss says as he talked into his com. We just encountered Laurel our Earth Laurel she was assaulted by Siren-X Will says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. She was attacked, I'm heading back to the base now Typhuss says as he talks into the com then heads back to the base. Before he leaves he remembers that Laurel is with the Birds of Prey in New Gotham and he rushes back to the base quickly. At the base Will walks back. He's on his way now Will says as he looks at her. She grabs his wrist and smiles at him. Good, now you die Earth-X Laurel says as she looks at Will then starts attacking Will and the marines. Will backs up and hesitates to fire his weapon as Snart shouts at him. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Snart shouts. She sends out a sonic scream that knocks them back hard and she destroys the base and leaves as Red Arrow shows up seeing fires everywhere and the surviving marines tending to the wounded and covering the dead as he goes to Will who's treating Snart as he asked what happened. What happened? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. Snart pushes Will back. THIS PUNK DIDN'T FIRE HIS WEAPON! Snart says as he pins Will to ground with his boot as Will grabs his foot and he aims his Cold Gun at Will's head. Typhuss aims his arrow at Snart's head. Put your weapon down or I will shoot you in the head Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Snart gets off Will as Typhuss helps his nephew up and explains that Will made their Laurel the godmother of his daughter and can't take any version of her out. Will made our Laurel the godmother of his daughter, he can't kill one of her doppelgängers, but I can and I have met her doppelgängers Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Will turns to Major Nelson. Major tend to the wounded and call the dropship for medical evacuation Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the Major. Nelson nods and contacts the dropship. Nelson to dropship, we need medevac now Major Nelson says as he talked into the combadge. Aye, sir we're on our way the pilot says over the com. Typhuss walks over to Will. Snart's right I let my feelings get in the way Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Your feelings make you Human, you haven't encountered many doppelgängers of Laurel, only Earth-2 Laurel and I have Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. And this one Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Yes, Laurel (Earth-X), that makes two Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We'll need to trap her before we can use the power dampeners Will says as he looks at Typhuss. They board the dropship with the wounded as Snart looks at them. Use me as bait then use the power dampeners on Siren-X Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. That's a great plan Will says as he looks at them. Snart looks at them. But will it work, Admiral are sure you want to do this, you will be putting yourself in danger Leo says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Leo. This isn't my first time going up against a meta-human and yes I am sure, I will be fine Typhuss says as he looks at Leo. Will looks at him. And plus this is modified from the Breen energy dampeners that took out a fleet of three hundred and eleven ships during the Dominion War Will says as he looks at Snart. Snart looks at him.